


Nightmare On Greek Row

by maelstromdeparture



Category: ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Fraternities & Sororities, Horror, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Murder Mystery, Supernatural Elements, as in both groups are actively important to this story, but i didn't want to have to tag everyone, sorta - Freeform, that sounds like a nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: Rosewood University of Science and Art has a long history of strange and creepy instances. The students are used to the many inexplicable things that happen regularly on campus, from the friendly homework finishing ghost in the science labs, to the spectral president that wanders the halls of the Student Union, but nothing could prepare them for the fall of 2018, when the most terrifying of Rosewood's ghost stories makes a resurgence. With a string of unexplainable happenings and freak accidents resulting in several deaths of both sorority and fraternity members, Yeji and her friends find themselves at the center of a murder mystery as they search for an explanation to the deaths of their sisters and friends. Without knowing who or what is targeting the students that live on Greek Row, they must be prepared for anything from a maniacal serial killer to the existence of the homicidal ghost of a psych patient from the 1920s that died on campus and is said to haunt the Fine Arts building to this day.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 4





	1. The Introduction to Rosewood University

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent 
> 
> i had an idea for a sorority murder mystery a few days ago and couldn't stop thinking about it
> 
> i don't normally write girl groups so this may not be very in character so be prepared for that XD 
> 
> putting warnings for the series here so you can back out now 
> 
> WARNGINGS!!!!!  
> -discussion of suicide.  
> -there is no actual suicide though it is mentioned a couple times throughout the fic. as in it was murder and they made it look like suicide and for awhile the police in this fic are incompetent and believe it is a suicide.  
> -nothing is depicted but there are at least 14 murders that are specifically stated in this fic throughout maybe more  
> -drinking is talked about  
> -drugs are also talked about, just weed but i'm counting it
> 
> i think that's everything important so enjoy :)

Rosewood University of Science and Art had a long history steeped in tradition, war, and changing ideals with the country. However ask any member of the student body about the history of Rosewood University and you would hear story upon story of hauntings and inexplicable stories in the many different buildings across the campus. The only building seemingly free of ghost stories was the Business and Technology Building, the newest building on campus. Every dormitory had ghost story on every floor, things fell that weren’t anywhere near the edge of shelves, doors closed on their own, and cold spots ran rampant. No elevator was to be trusted in the Maurice Hendricks Boys Dorm, you took the stairs or you didn’t go beyond the first floor. The Lewis and Penn co-ed dorm had heating and ac units where nothing was wrong but they never worked, every room was too hot or too cold even when the entire unit was brand new. The Silvertree Suites had doors that opened with no one there, the locks worked as they pleased not as you did, and you never knew where you might find your homework.

The College of Liberal Arts was considered one of the worst haunted buildings on campus coming in second place only to the Fine Arts building. Many students and faculty over the years claimed to hear children and women talking and running about in the halls of the second floor. As long as a woman was the Dean of the Liberal Arts building the ghosts seemed benevolent enough, but there were whispered horror stories of what happened in the Liberal Arts building after dark when there was a male Dean. The College of Education held claim to mysterious laughter late at night and in the early morning, with a multitude of odd places throughout the classrooms and halls where it seemed to be colder for no apparent reason. The Computer Science and IT department both claimed there was something in their wiring, computers glitched, the sound never worked though there was nothing wrong with it, and code that worked perfectly fine would suddenly stop working for no apparent reason.

The College of Science and the Student Union center both boasted the friendliest haunts on campus. The ghosts that wandered the science building were never seen visibly, one just could hear footsteps in empty labs on occasion, lab reports and homework would be finished on the occasion that a student fell asleep in one of the classrooms trying to finish. Occasionally experiments that weren’t working would suddenly begin working, as if something had fixed the problem. The Student Union was home to their most famous spirit. The ghost of President Susanna Parks is said to roam the halls of the building. Many students over the years have reported being given directions when lost, hearing detailed stories of the history of their school, and a nice faculty member helping with their club tables. Disasters were prevented and long conversations were held with the ghost of dear President Su, and students and faculty alike wouldn’t realize who they had been with until they turned and found themselves alone in the hallway.

Over the years there have been a handful of mysterious happenings and deaths that the police and officials chalk up to freak accidents, but the campus believes to be ghost related. But none of the hauntings and creepy stories of the school holds a candle to the stories that revolve around the Fine Arts building. At one point in the early 1900s, usually placed around the 20s at its peak, the Fine Arts building had been a psychiatric hospital. Modern day students claim that there are patients of old that roam the halls, wailing women, young children in nightgowns, and ghosts that clank as they walk. Screaming and mindless chatter is occasionally heard in the hallways. One ghost that music students nicknamed Jack is heard in the piano rooms frequently, playing out tunes, sometimes ones created by students, sometimes old pop songs from the 30s, and childish laughter echoing in the rooms. The top floor however is the one people avoid the most at night. In the late 1920s, a girl by the name of Marianne Carlyle reportedly went insane and stabbed six nurses and two patients to death with a butter knife before flinging herself from the window that faces the street. Students and faculty alike have found themselves seeing here ghost roaming the top floor, reportedly muttering incoherently and laughing, knife in hand. When she feels particularly restless she can be seen wandering the sidewalks of campus between the buildings and dorms, recognizable by her nightgown and butter knife.

So one could say that Rosewood University of Science and Art has a long history of supernatural freak accidents. But the death of Carla Marquis, the Chapter President of Iota Theta Xi, in September 2018, was not one of them. What should have been chalked up to a mental breakdown over formal recruitment week and the pressures of sorority life, or even simply yet another of the Fine Arts building’s terrifying ghost stories, turned into a thriller like horror story that would be told for generations among the local town, as a killer not known to be ghost or man ran rampant through the Sororities and Fraternities on the campus of Rosewood University in the fall of 2018. By the time it was over on Halloween night every Greek life organization had lost multiple members and twenty people had died in various ways and the kids involved in the search for the perpetrator, be he living or dead, would never be the same.


	2. In Which Formal Recruitment Waits for Nothing, Not Even Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first official chapter XD 
> 
> i completely made up all Greek organizations used in this. they're based on nothing in reality i made it all up from scratch. there was some serious planning that went into this fic (squints at the family trees i had to sketch for 23 nct members) 
> 
> anyway official Greek Letters for each group  
> ITZY - ΙΘΞ (Ioata Theta Xi)  
> Stray Kids - ΣΚΖ (Sigma Kappa Zeta)  
> Twice - ΧΩΧ (Chi Omega Chi)  
> NCT - ΝΧΤ (Nu Chi Tau)  
> i did my best to stay close to the group names...i don't know what happened with twice 
> 
> i'm putting greek life slang used in the end notes if you want to read those first :) if not carry on from here and enjoy :)

On Sunday September 2, 2018 the Chapter President of Iota Theta Xi either fell or jumped from the top floor of the Fine Arts building. The police recorded it as a suicide, despite the rumors running rampant through campus that it wasn’t an accident. The girls of ΙΘΞ had reported repeatedly the police that it made no sense, that Carla was happy and healthy and didn’t have any suicidal tendencies in anyway. Yet the police held firm in their report. The following Monday classes resumed as usual and the campus got ready for the first night of Formal Recruitment for the fall. Yeji Hwang, walked to her Chemistry Lab with the rest of the student body, wondering how they were supposed to act like everything was fine and normal this week. Nothing was fine or normal, nothing made sense. Perfectly happy and healthy girls didn’t jump from the top floor of a haunted building on campus, the only thing that made sense was if she was somehow pushed, but there was no evidence of that. Yeji had listened to one of her littles, Lia Choi, rant about it all morning before class already. Lia was a journalism major and passionate about finding the truth and was adamant that there was no way it had been a suicide. But there was nothing to be done at this point but go to class and keep moving forward one foot in front of the other and hope at some point something started to make sense again.

“Yeji!” called a voice and Yeji turned to look and saw a familiar boy in Nu Chi Tau letters running towards her, his backpack bouncing as he did. He stopped short next to her breathing hard.

“Hey,” he said, “we should really just walk to class together, we’re going the same way from the same direction.” Which was fair in all honesty, they could walk to class together but there was one problem with that.

“Hyuck, you never leave on time and I’m not waiting for you every morning and then being late to class,” she stated as they started walking again towards the Science Building.

“I have never been late to class once in my life,” complained Donghyuck shaking his head at her. “You can ask Dr. Henderson when we get there.”

“Fine, I’m not running from Greek Row all the way to the Science Building with you every morning. It’s not happening. I leave at the same time every morning if you want to walk together then be out in front of your house by the time I leave mine,” insisted Yeji and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine,” he agreed. “You’re no fun, Yeji. Hey, you girls are okay, right?” Yeji frowned and looked over at him again as they passed the Library. She was surprised to see he seemed sincerely concerned.

“Yes?” she asked.

“About the deal with the Fine Arts building last night,” clarified Donghyuck.

“Oh,” said Yeji, “I don’t know. It’s weird. I think most of us still feel pretty numb, it doesn’t feel real yet. But we still have to go to class and they’re postponing nothing. It’s stupid. The whole thing is stupid. And Carla wouldn’t have. I don’t. It just doesn’t make sense, Donghyuck.” Donghyuck nodded.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Taeyong-hyung and the older members are going to do their best to help. I heard him and Johnny talking about it this morning. Maybe a fundraiser for her family.”

“That’d be nice,” agreed Yeji nodding, it was always a little startling when one of the boys used the Korean honorifics in English when talking about older members of their frats. The Sigma Kappa Zeta boys did it too though less frequently than the NXT boys did. It was nice though, it reminded her of family get togethers back home.

“I’m kind of surprised the school didn’t postpone anything, seems kinda wrong,” said Donghyuck, “I don’t mean classes, but like not to postpone any of the recruitment stuff is weird.” Yeji shrugged.

“Yeah, but I’d be more surprised if they had,” she said as Donghyuck pulled open the door to the Science Building and the two of them walked inside.

“Chenle was going on and on this morning about how it’s linked to the Fine Arts building history,” said Donghyuck rolling his eyes, “he and Jisung have been saying for weeks they keep seeing something in the top floor at night, lights moving and a ghost in a nightgown with a butter knife. We’ve been pretty sure they were pranking us then Jisung started having nightmares so maybe it was Chenle pranking him, but I don’t know, man, it’s weird.” Yeji rolled her eyes. Depending on who you asked on campus the school was haunted and some people thought they were fun stories and others like a lot of the younger boys in Nu Chi Tau thought it was real. It probably really was just Chenle fucking with Jisung.

“It’s probably just Chenle,” said Yeji shrugging, “don’t worry about it so much, Hyuck.”

“I mean I have to live with them so I worry a little. You really don’t think any of the weird shit that happens around campus is a little supernatural?”

“I think people have very overactive imaginations,” said Yeji though there were some things that were difficult to explain. The lab reports that she’d fallen asleep on last year being done when she woke up was one of them.

“You don’t sound completely sure,” said Donghyuck looking triumphant as they walked into their lab room. “I’m right on this. Hey, Chaeyoung, tell Yeji I’m right. This campus is super haunted.” Chaeyoung was their other lab partner who was a nursing student and she looked like she was already done with this class for the semester. Which was fair honestly, Yeji and Donghyuck were both good at the lab, they just were also a disaster especially working together.

“Sure, the campus is haunted,” she stated rolling her eyes, “now get your asses over here and help me set up for the lab.”

“Okay, but noona,” started Donghyuck.

“Lee Donghyuck, if you do not shut up and do your work I will shut you up and tell your big,” stated Chaeyoung glaring at him, which effectively shut him up right away.

“Alright, alright,” he agreed setting down his backpack and pulling out his notebook. “Let’s do some anatomy.”

**The sisterhood event tonight is now an emergency chapter meeting! Everyone must be there!**

Lia swiped the notification away as she stepped into the Student Union. Of course, there was a chapter meeting, there had to be they didn’t have a president as they were going into Recruitment Week. It still didn’t make any sense in her head. And Rosewood being the way it was, it was all anyone was talking about. You’d think that people would be more sensitive, but no, everyone who had crossed paths and seen her T-shirt this morning had questions, or something to say about it. Lia was more than ready for the day to be over and it was only noon.

“Lia!” called Ryujin and Lia looked up to see where her girls were sitting in the cafeteria, Ryujin, Yeji, and Yuna were already there, Chaeryeong was no where in sight, but there were several Nu Chi boys at the table with them.

“Hey,” greeted Lia shoving her phone in her pocket and sitting next to Ryujin.

“Lia,” said Donghyuck turning away from where he was arguing with Yeji, “tell Yeji that the Fine Arts building is haunted.”

“The Fine Arts building is possibly haunted,” said Lia shrugging, “I’m not actually sure, I’ve never been in there long enough to notice. The Liberal Arts building though is definitely haunted.”

“You took a Zombie class there last year in October,” said Ryujin raising an eyebrow at her.

“So? Still totally haunted, and a good class,” said Lia nodding.

“Jisung and Chenle keep seeing Marianne Carlyle’s ghost in the Fine Arts Building recently,” said Donghyuck.

“We’re not even sure Marianne Carlyle was a real person, Hyuck,” said Lia frowning and Donghyuck frowned at that as well.

“Okay, that’s a fair point. You don’t have afternoon classes, right?” Lia shook her head.

“Alright, then let’s go to the library after lunch, surely we can find something,” said Donghyuck. Well, technically she could use that for homework for her history class this week.

“Alright, fine,” she agreed, “but you’re buying snacks.”

“I have to bribe you into digging for evidence with me? What sort of journalism major are you?” complained Donghyuck slumping in his seat.

“A smart one,” stated Jisung nodding and Lia laughed offering him a high five.

“Don’t miss the meeting, Lia,” said Yeji before taking another bite of her sandwich.

“I won’t. I won’t, don’t worry,” said Lia waving a hand at her.

“Oh, did you see that they picked the theme for homecoming?” asked Yuna changing the topic. She hated ghost stories, so it made sense she didn’t want to keep talking about it.

“Did they?” asked Jisung more than happy to change the topic as well.

“Yeah, Rosewood through the decades,” said Yuna nodding.

“Did they make the pairs yet?” asked Donghyuck, “they paired us with Tri Alpha last year and I’d rather die than get paired with them again. It was intense. They choreographed an entire routine for the parade.”

“Not yet,” said Yuna shaking her head, “supposedly by Wednesday morning they’ll have it sorted out. I heard you’re either with us or with the Chi Omega girls though.”

“That’d be good either way, you’re both cool,” said Jisung nodding. “You’ll let us bring our pets for the parade, right? Lucas said the Tri Alpha girls wouldn’t let them last year.”

“Dude, dogs are totally invited,” said Ryujin nodding.

“And cats, you’ve got cats too, right?” asked Yeji.

“There are too many animals in this frat,” complained Donghyuck with a sigh. Chaeryeong sat down next to Lia and dropped her head onto her shoulder.

“Remind me why I agreed to Computer Science?” she asked.

“Because you like it,” supplied Yuna dutifully.

“I hate these classes so much,” said Chaeryeong, “and I swear the computer lab is possessed or something.”

“But you like the actual work, you’ve just got to survive the bad computer labs to get that degree,” said Yeji nodding. “Long morning?”

“Yeah,” said Chaeryeong, “and nobody will quit talking about last night, and I swear it’s making the possessed computers worse. I hate this school.”

“No you don’t, you’re just tired and annoyed,” said Jeongin joining them at the table. “Mind if I sit with you all? My usual crews in class for another 30 minutes.”

“Your always welcome with us, Innie,” said Yeji nodding.

“Yeah, dude, you’re cool,” agreed Donghyuck, “me and Lia are going to the library to research the Marianne Carlyle story after lunch do you want to come?”

“Not at all,” said Jeongin shaking his head, “Han and Felix have made me swear on my life not to go anywhere near the Fine Arts ghost stories. They’re both convinced that digging around is going to make you a target.”

“Will it?” asked Yuna, “maybe you shouldn’t go then?”

“They’ll be fine, Yuna, don’t worry about it,” said Yeji nodding.

“Felix and Hannie are superstitious,” said Jeongin nodding, “or were messing with me. But you know, either way I don’t really want to be involved in that and there’s no harm in promising not to dig in something I didn’t really want to anyway.” Not to mention despite both of the September boys having very sunshiney personalities, Lia was pretty sure they were probably pretty terrifying when angry. And Jeongin’s brothers were a little protective of him, so really it made sense that he had agreed to it, probably because it wasn’t the least unreasonable thing they had been worried about in the past.

“Well, I have class to get to,” said Ryujin standing up, “see you girls tonight. Boys, don’t get kidnapped by ghosts I guess.” Everyone sent her off with farewells and slowly the table started to clear out again.

“Right then, library?” asked Donghyuck looking to Lia.

“Yeah, alright,” she agreed nodding. “You two sure you don’t want to come?” Jeongin and Chaeryeong were the only two left and both looked to her upon being addressed.

“Yeah, we’re going to work on homework for Application C++,” said Chaeryeong nodding, “see you later.” Lia nodded and pulled her backpack on her shoulders, following Donghyuck out into the chilly September wind.

This was by far the strangest chapter meeting Ryujin had ever been to. Everyone looked dead inside as the VP of Recruitment ran over important information for the week one last time and then they moved on to talking about what to do without Carla. No one wanted to replace her until they voted in new officers at the end of the semester. Which meant they ended up taking a vote on allowing the Vice President to take over as temporary president until the end of the semester. Once they had moved on from that Amy Carson the now acting president told them that the funeral would be Saturday after the BidDay events and that it was absolutely optional but would mean a lot to everyone and to Carla’s family if they would come and that everyone would wear their badges all next week like they always do when a sister dies. The chapter meeting ended quickly after that and everyone left in quiet clumps, more than one of them opting for the stairs rather than the elevator down to the first floor of the Student Union. It was the quietest Ryujin had ever seen anyone leave one of their meetings. The walk back to their house is quiet and Yuna moves closer to her in the dark so she wraps an arm around her, holding her tightly. No one wants to look at the Fine Arts building looming behind them across the street. This was not a good start to the month and they were only a few weeks into the semester too.

“Uh, can I sleep with one of you tonight?” asked Chaeryeong hesitantly as they approached the Greek Houses. NXT was lit up and there was loud music playing and several doors were open, Sigma Kappa was lit up too but quiet, all the other houses on the street were dark and silent. It was eerie.

“Sure,” said Lia nodding, “you can stay with me and Yuna, Chaeryeong.”

“Thanks,” said Chaeryeong relaxing immediately, “it’s just really creepy you know? And Jeongin said Chenle and Jisung keep seeing ghosts, this campus is so creepy, I hate it.”

“Don’t worry about what Chenle and Jisung are seeing, Chae, I’m pretty sure Chenle’s pranking Jisung,” said Yeji shaking her head, “Donghyuck thinks so too if it makes you feel better.”

“A little,” said Chaeryeong nodding, “I think Chenle would stop though if it’s bad enough to give Jisung nightmares, and he says he’s been having them recently.” That was a fair point. Chenle liked to mess with his brothers, but he wouldn’t ever actually want to hurt them. If Jisung was having nightmares and he was still saying shit he probably believed it. NXT wasn’t like Kappa Lambda down the road, Ryujin honestly wasn’t sure how those boys hadn’t been kicked off campus for hazing yet. 

“Let’s get some sleep,” said Yeji, “it’s going to be a long week.”

Thankfully they weren’t on the Open House committee so they didn’t have to worry about Recruitment events until Wednesday that week. And Wednesday was chaos as girls got ready to go. Every door was open, people were in the bathroom getting ready, half the house was doing makeup the other half hair and Yeji was in her room watching as her girls ran back and forth trying to get everything together, curling her ponytail in the mirror on their wall.

“Eunnie,” called Yuna almost running into the door frame as she stopped in Yeji and Ryujin’s room, the youngest only ever used Korean when she wanted something from them.

“What?” asked Yeji apprehensively eyeing the maknae in threw the mirror as she finished another curl.

“Eunnie’s hair looks so pretty,” started Yuna.

“Yuna, what do you want?” interrupted Yeji cutting her off before she could try to talk her into anything.

“Pink lipstick? Mine’s missing,” said Yuna dejectedly and Yeji sighed.

“It’s on Ryujin’s desk, make sure you bring it back to me,” said Yeji turning back to curling her hair.

“Thank you, you’re the best, I love you!” yelled Yuna grabbing the lipstick and running back to her and Lia’s room.

“Have you seen my black skirt?” called Chaeryeong across the hallway.

“It’s on my bed!” yelled Lia back and then Chaeryeong went running past the doorway and towards Yuna and Lia’s room. Twenty minutes later Yeji had her backpack on and was ready to go and was in the process of rounding up her family line. Hannah at the end of the hallway was having similar difficulties and looked amused at the chaos of her twins and their twins and Yeji was glad that Ryujin and Lia had only taken one little each. Twins with twins was just too many people for Yeji to keep track of on nights like this.

“Alright, everyone looks good,” said Yeji scanning her group and seeing black skirts and the Sisterhood Night shirts, ponytails and makeup were done on all four of her girls. “You have sneakers, PJs, and snacks in your backpacks, right?” After getting the affirmative from all four of them she continued.

“Cell phones? Chargers? Safety pins? And hairties?” Another affirmative.

“Alright, let’s get going,” said Yeji starting to corral them down the hallway. It took far longer than it should have to get the five of them outside and headed towards the Student Union.

“Any last minute questions?” asked Yeji, knowing that both Yuna and Chaeryeong were recruiting for the first time and were nervous about it.

“What are we supposed to do if they ask about Sunday?” asked Yuna hesitantly.

“I have no idea,” said Yeji, “we’ll ask the Recruitment Advisor when we get there. Miss Annie’s been our recruitment advisor for years now, she’ll know what to do.”

“And Penny will have the girls we’re supposed to talk to written down, right?” asked Chaeryeong, “what if I get the wrong girl?”

“Just don’t forget her name and you can sort it out after,” said Yeji nodding, “you need to remember her name anyway so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“How long is this going to be?” asked Yuna as they joined another group of girls walking into the Student Union being.

“The actual event lasts until 10:30 tonight,” said Yeji, “we’ll be in the Student Union until 11:30 and then move to the Living Room of the house from there and won’t be done until 1 or 2.”

“That’s so long,” complained Chaeryeong, “I have class in the morning.”

“I know, it sucks,” said Lia nodding, “but it’s worth it. Recruitment week is exhausting but it’s so much fun too. It’s only tonight that’ll be really long for us. The girls that are in charge of Recruitment will be up way later on the other two days too.” They headed up the stairs to the second floor and found the right room pretty quickly from there.

“Okay, there’s Miss Annie, let’s ask her about what we’re supposed to do if someone asks about Sunday,” said Yeji pointing out the advisor and then leading the girls over to her. The rest of the night and the week goes by in a blur and then they’re getting ready for Bid Day, hair is braided out of faces, face paint and wild make up is put on, everyone’s in bright colors and their Bid Day t-shirts and then they’re welcoming new sisters home. By seven that night though, everything has quieted down and everyone’s either in pajamas in the living room, or getting ready to go to the funeral. The funeral is nice but is also kind of a blur, it still doesn’t feel real and then they’re walking back to the house together. NXT’s lights are on and there’s noise coming from inside, but there’s no wild music. The boy on the porch waves when he sees them, a couple of the houses further down the street are lit up and there’s loud music playing, but the first four houses are quiet. Yeji waves back in greeting as they draw nearer to the house. She recognizes it to be Mark once they’re close enough to make him out.

“Yo,” called Mark, “where’d you girls come from so late, not celebrating?”

“Bid Day’s been over since five, Mark,” said Yeji.

“We just came from the funeral,” offered Lia and Mark’s face changed.

“Oh,” he said, “want to come hang out? It’s got to be better than going back to a quiet house, yeah? Taeyong-hyung and Taeil-hyung are making grilled cheese. Johnny and Donghyuck and Yuta are trying to set up a Mario Kart tournament, but I’m pretty sure we could talk them into a movie.”

“Get Taeyong to make us cookies and you’ve got a deal,” said Ryujin nodding and Mark laughed.

“We’ll just point Jisung and Yuna at him and they can ask,” said Mark, “he’s not going to tell them no. Shotaro too, Tyong’s a sucker for the babies, you know?”

“That does sound better than going home right now,” agreed Yeji hesitantly. “How gross is your house?”

“Taeyong’s germaphobic,” said Mark, “cleanest frat house on the street, I promise. You’ve been to the Sigma Kappa’s next door, yeah? If you survived them you can survive us.”

“Okay that’s fair, Big, I love those boys but they’re a disaster and Chan’s too tired to keep up with them,” said Ryujin nodding as she started up the steps to join Mark on the porch. They followed Mark inside and found a random assortment of his brothers scattered in the living room, watching Johnny, Yuta, and Donghyuck fight over how to set up the game console.

“Hey, the Iota Theta girls are with me,” called Mark into the house.

“Who?” called a voice down the stairs.

“Yeji and them!” yelled Donghyuck back up the stairs at him, “Jaemin, you’ve had class with Ryujin.”

“Oh!” exclaimed Jaemin and then several more people came hurrying down the stairs.

“Yuna, do we have a paper due Monday? It’s not until Friday, right?” asked Jisung coming around the corner. “Oh. Did you just come from the funeral? Taeyong-hyung!”

“Kitchen!” yelled Taeyong apparently used to his name just being screamed when one of them needed his attention. Jisung walked towards the kitchen, Mark right behind him as the girls awkwardly followed.

“Taeyong-hyung, I told Yeji, Lia, Ryujin, Chaeryeong, and Yuna they could hang with us tonight. That’s okay, right?” asked Mark.

“Yeah,” said Taeyong not looking up from the task he was doing. Taeil looked up and waved slightly in greeting.

“Hyung,” whined Jisung trying to get Taeyong’s attention.

“If you need something go ask one of your family line, Sung, I’m sorta dealing with the stove, right now and can’t walk away,” pointed out Taeyong.

“The girls just came from the funeral,” said Jisung and that made Taeyong look up.

“Oh,” he said, “do you want sugar or alcohol?”

“Sugar, Yuna’s mother will kill us if she has alcohol while we’re with her and that woman’s scary,” said Lia adamantly.

“That’s fair,” said Yuna shrugging while Mark snickered.

“Don’t laugh, Mark, your mother’s just the same,” pointed out Taeil.

“That’s true, but mine’s in Canada and can’t get to any of us,” said Mark shrugging, “besides I’m legal now. I’m going to see if I can convince Johnny and the others to watch a movie instead of video games.” Jaemin entered the kitchen as Mark left it.

“Hey,” he greeted, “have you been invited to Sungchan’s party yet? His birthday is on Thursday, we’re going to watch a drama and play a drinking game off it.”

“Do we have to drink or can we just watch, because Han and Felix’s birthdays are right after that and we already committed to going to Han’s birthday,” said Chaeryeong frowning, “and that’s way too much drinking in a row for me personally.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Shotaro and Chenle and Jisung don’t ever drink,” said Jaemin nodding, “no one will care as long as you don’t mind alcohol being around. I’ve never been to a Sig Kap party, I’ve heard they’re crazy.”

“They are. Less because of alcohol or drugs or anything and more because the boys themselves are crazy when they’re just having fun,” said Yeji shrugging. “Besides since it’s a birthday party, it’ll just be their family line, us, and a couple of the Chi Omega girls they’re friends with.”

“Hannie and Felix’s birthdays?” asked Chenle, “I’m going to that too. They’re a riot. They’re going to be so hungover for their chapter meeting on Sunday though.”

“Hey!” called Mark, “what do you want to watch? We have a couple Disney movies, a couple Star Wars movies, and like every superhero movie ever made.”

“Which Disney movies?” asked Yuna curious leaving the kitchen to go look at movies with Mark. Several of the other boys greeted her and Yeji wondered how many of the boys were actually home right now.

“A lot of you guys are home for a Saturday night,” said Lia apparently thinking the same thing.

“Yeah, we always hang out Saturday night here,” said Jaemin shrugging, “it’s been tradition for ages.”

“We started it back in Freshman year when it was the oldest of the lot of us,” said Taeil in explanation, “Friday nights are for parties, Saturday is for the boys.”

“There was way more drama back then too,” muttered Taeyong shaking his head, “it was awful. Most of the guys that live here now are in one of our family lines or are just super chill and there’s a lot less fighting that happens. It’s way better like this.”

“That’s mostly because you took over as Chapter President last year,” said a voice from the doorway. “You’re the best Chapter President we’ve ever had.” Taeyong’s ears flushed bright pink.

“That’s Yuta, if you haven’t met him and he’s exaggerating,” said Taeyong.

“Except that he’s really not,” said Jisung rolling his eyes. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the guys and we can see if Yuna’s picked a movie yet.” The girls agreed and followed him into the living room once more, a living room that was now much fuller than it had been when they left. Jisung did his best to introduce them to the full living room despite how quickly it seemed to devolve into chaos as they argued about movies before moving onto arguing about food and for a little bit it felt like everything was going to be just fine. But there was this ominous feeling, something was coming, looming on the horizon, and Yeji couldn’t quite write off the weird way it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was very very wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm not sure how long this is going to be despite it being completely planned out XD this is the most planning that i have ever put into anything honestly...i had to actually create a calendar for a fake sorority i made up and that was a lot of work XD 
> 
> Greek Life Terminology:  
> Formal Recruitment - the week or so that Greek Life communities have events every night to recruit new members  
> Bid - a formal invitation to join a Sorority  
> BidDay - the last day of Formal Recruitment where new members run out to their sororities. there's normally a part involved.  
> Pledge - a fraternity member that has not yet been initiated...sororities do not use this word. sororities use the word New Member because pledging implies hazing.  
> Hazing - requiring new members or pledges to do something mean or potentially dangerous...this is actually not allowed on any campus. frats do it anyway as do many but not all sororities.  
> Big - a mentor to a younger or new member of a sorority/fraternity  
> Little - the mentee  
> G Big - a little's big's big. like if your big is your mom your g big is your grandma  
> Sib - Littles that share the same big but were not in the same pledge class  
> Twins - Littles that share the same big and were in the same pledge class  
> Pledge Class - new members that get initiated at the same time. often shortened to PC  
> Famline/Family Line - everyone that is in your list of bigs and littles. technically only goes up to the G, but no one really follows that. can quickly get complicated  
> Panhellenic/Panhellenic Council - The umbrella organization that panhellenic sororities follow the rules to. they're the ones that keep track of hazing, rule breaking, and things like changing pledges to New Members. they're in charge of recruitment rules and stuff.  
> Chapter President - the president of the sorority at a specific school  
> Chair of blank - the girl voted to be in charge of that specific thing.  
> Greek Row - the street all the frat and sorority houses are on  
> Chapter Meeting - the weekly meeting that covers events that happened last week, upcoming events, voting, and sometimes announcements of things happening in personal lives or around campus
> 
> if i add more in coming chapters i will add their explanations at the end notes of that chapter :D but hopefully that's everything 
> 
> there's more coming soon thank you for reading i love you all!!! ♡♡♡♡


End file.
